Flotation separators are used extensively throughout the minerals industry to partition and recover the constituent species within slurries. A slurry is a mixture of liquids (usually water) with various species having varying degrees of hydrophobicity. The species could be insoluble particulate matter such as coal, metals, clay, sand, etc. or soluble elements or compounds in solution. Flotation separators work on the principle that the various species within the slurry interact differently with bubbles formed in the slurry. Gas bubbles introduced into the slurry attach, either through physical or chemical means, to one or more of the hydrophobic species of the slurry. The bubble-hydrophobic species agglomerates are sufficiently buoyant to lift away from the remaining constituents and are removed for further processing to concentrate and recover the adhered species. Various methods used to achieve this process typically require significant energy to inject gas into the slurry and form a bubble dispersion.